vitoline_revolting_and_gasprin_truck_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus' cars series 2 ep 17
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Gem Next-Gen: I don't feel so good.. (splits into 6 gem next-gens. The first is Gold (gem) Next-Gen, the second is Amethyst Next-Gen, the third is Diamond Next-Gen, the fourth is Sapphire Next-Gen, the fifth is Ruby Next-Gen, and the final is Uranium Next-Gen.) Brown next-gen: I'm challenging the RSPSC to a race, who's with me? Three next-gens beneath brown next-gen: We are! Brown next-gen: Great! Let's create an anti-alliance first! Lightning: Are you serious?! Why are those races always are challenged to us?! You know what? I'm gonna use Jr.'s laser, I'm getting tired of this! Sally: Wow Lightning, calm down! (Lightning points his laser at every Anti-RSPSC member.) Dan: I think we should reproduce the cars into Gask its! (reproduces the cars into Gask its) Lightning: I'm gonna disband this alliance to prevent future wars that are targeted on us! Linda: Can I be Jr.'s sister? Sally: Sure, Linda! Lightning: Yes, of course! Welcome to the family! Linda: Thank you so much, parents! (to Jr.) Hey Jr., guess what? Lightning Jr.: What is it, electric blue littlypoo? Linda: I'm your sister now! Lightning Jr.: Yay! littlypoo as my sister! I'm really happy now! Different Next-Gen: Other Next-Gen! Other Next-Gen: Yeah, what is it? Different Next-Gen: Should we kill some planets? They really annoy me! Other Next-Gen: The fact that you find them annoying doesn't mean I do as well! Different Next-Gen: I thought we were best friends, but ok.. Purple car: Did they just say we were annoying? Red car: Yeah, they did! Brown car: No! Why would they say that! We're really friendly! :,( (Purple car, red car, brown car, and skin car start to cry.) White car: Why are you crying? Red car (crying): They hate us! (begins to bawl) White car: They? What do you mean with "they"? Red car (crying): I can't remember their names, but they are the green next-gen above me and the pink one next to him! White car: Well, let's have revenge! Red car: (stops crying) Agreed, let's do that! (Purple car, brown car, and skin car stop crying) (to Different and Other Next-Gens) Well, well, well.. Saying we're annoying, huh? Other Next-Gen: I didn't, he did! Different Next-Gen: WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR!!! (starts shooting at Other Next-Gen and he dies) Brown car: That was not needed.. But I will have revenge on YOU now! (points his laser at Different Next-Gen and he dies) Done! We'll leave the town because no one is friendly here! I'm also taking this gun! (leaves) White car: wut Gold (color) Next-Gen: Oh no! What happened there! Yellow Next-Gen: I don't know.. Gold (color) Next-Gen: Well, no matter what happened, I'm gonna heal them! (revives Different and Other Next-Gens) Other Next-Gen: How dare you kill me? Different Next-Gen: Let's just forget that this ever happened! Other Next-Gen: Okay.. To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2